sikhifandomcom-20200213-history
Comparison japujee translation
Compare pauri 33 Translation of prof sahib singh’s Punjabi translation We have no say or power in speaking or remaining quiet. We have no say even in begging or in giving. Our power plays no role in taking birth or death. We have no power in becoming a king or gather wealth. It is just ego in the mind. It is not in our hand to be divine. It I not in our hand to follow the process by which birth and death ends. God; who has the power; creates and cares for the creation. Nanak says; there is no high or low on his own. Translation By sant singh khalsa No power to speak, no power to keep silent. No power to beg, no power to give. No power to live, no power to die. No power to rule, with wealth and occult mental powers. No power to gain intuitive understanding, spiritual wisdom and meditation. No power to find the way to escape from the world. He alone has the Power in His Hands. He watches over all. O Nanak, no one is high or low. ||33|| Translation by swarn singh bains Cannot become divine by talking or by being quiet! Cannot become divine by giving awns or begging! Cannot become divine by living or dieing! Cannot become divine by being a king or wealthy! It’s like building a castle in the air. Cannot become divine by concentrating or discussing about God! Cannot straighten your mind by giving up worldly pleasures! He, who has the grace of bestowing, is the only one who can do it. Nanak says God does not differentiate between one and the other.||33|| Compare pauri 24 and 25. I cud find only these 2 translations I am not very good in computer sorry about that. Translation by Sant singh Khalsa Endless are His Praises, endless are those who speak them. Endless are His Actions, endless are His Gifts. Endless is His Vision, endless is His Hearing. His limits cannot be perceived. What is the Mystery of His Mind? The limits of the created universe cannot be perceived. Its limits here and beyond cannot be perceived. Many struggle to know His limits, but His limits cannot be found. No one can know these limits. The more you say about them, the more there still remains to be said. Great is the Master, High is His Heavenly Home. Highest of the High, above all is His Name. Only one as Great and as High as God can know His Lofty and Exalted State. Only He Himself is that Great. He Himself knows Himself. O Nanak, by His Glance of Grace, He bestows His Blessings. || 24 || His Blessings are so abundant that there can be no written account of them. The Great Giver does not hold back anything. There are so many great, heroic warriors begging at the Door of the Infinite Lord. So many contemplate and dwell upon Him, that they cannot be counted. So many waste away to death engaged in corruption. So many take and take again, and then deny receiving. So many foolish consumers keep on consuming. So many endure distress, deprivation and constant abuse. Even these are Your Gifts, O Great Giver! Liberation from bondage comes only by Your Will. No one else has any say in this. If some fool should presume to say that he does, he shall learn, and feel the effects of his folly. He Himself knows, He Himself gives. Few, very few are those who acknowledge this. One who is blessed to sing the Praises of the Lord, O Nanak, is the king of kings. || 25 || pauri 24 and 25 Translation by Swarm singh Bains God is beyond praise and talking about. Endless are His actions endless are His gifts. No limit to seeing his creation and hearing about it. Cannot understand the secrets of the carefree. Cannot understand how God created the universe. No end to the limits of his creation. Many are struggling to understand the secrets of his creation. Still cannot unlock the mystery. No one can know the limits of it. The more you say, more there is to say. God is great. His power is greater. He is great. His name is greater. If someone is as great as God! Then only he can understand Him. God only knows His greatness. Nanak says if you understand anything. It happens by His grace only. ||24|| ॥ You get credit for what you earn. God does not change the result of your deeds. Many warriors are begging for God’s grace. Cannot count how many more are begging. Many let their horses run wild. Many receive gifts and then deny receiving. Many ignorant keep asking for more and more. Some are always suffering the pain of hunger and greed. It also happens with God’s grace. Salvation is attained by the grace of God. No one else has any say in it. If someone says any different! He only knows what happens to him or her. He knows all and gives accordingly. Only a few understand it. One who achieves God’s blessing. Nanak says he or she has achieved everything. ||25|| Manmohan Singh Translation: Gurbachan Singh Talib Translation: Pritam Singh Chahil Translation: sant singh Khalsa Translation: |} text of your article here!